Build talk:Team - GvG Dual Elementalist Telespike
Ups. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 14:30, 16 April 2008 (EDT) Why the hybrid flagger, just pick one. Dash for rush on warrior, imo. This looks nice.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 09:00, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :Dash on a warrior sucks pretty hard Rush is alot better since it's adrenaline(energy hurts). The only reason to run dash on a warrior, is if you fail at frenzy very hard(since you gotta cancel it every 8 seconds, which is bad). SoR/Hp flagger is the best anti-gank flagger(with partyheal), which they will in this build. They would probally do a war-ranger-rit split, which it can hold alone(a rit generally can't). Also; about power spike, i find hexbreaker redurant in a 2 ele build. Having your bsurge shut down doesn't mean that much, since you still have the other ele using it's 9999999 defenses, and power spike can make you interupt aegis(and still those pisky diversions). It's a pretty good alternative. Draw would be a good one, if you want SoD+WoH. But that's just even more defense(which you already have too much), i'd rather have some minor offense. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:23, 17 April 2008 (EDT) ::Dash affords mobility that rush just can't match. i havent seen the sor flagger but, you know your shit so i'll agree with that.--Dark0805(Rant/ ) 11:51, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :::The flagger works decently enough. It's got a very niche role in builds that need both a party heal bitch and a solid base defender. Dash is bad on wammos, 2 regen isn't enough to power it unless you're in zealous all match, and Rush should be enough anyway. :::I'd strongly consider running a Magehunter->Crushing->Mighty hammer war over the evisc - better spikes, and you can lineback inbetween if you're a scrub. :::Mesmer should probably run Leak over Lock, I generally find emptying energy sets to be more useful than an increased recharge, as getting skills such as Guardian is less important in spike builds. I'd also probably run Rend over Shame or Inspired. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:21, 17 April 2008 (EDT) :You won't empty a monk's bar with this build if running leak, unless the monk sucks or you constantly hit 10e slots(which is like lol 1/4's), or if the monk sucks. Lock is better in this occasion, as shutting down stuff like bsurge, WoH, Rc can make your spikes go easier, as well as the 12recharge instead of 20(the 12 recharge is the biggest point tbh). I'd put in lock purely because of this, if you disagree feel free to change. Rend would be pretty iffy, but it's acceptable and can also pwn ass(only point is; hardrez on ele's fails since it's lol wuts interupt). Hammers are bad in pure spike builds like this, dervishes pwn harder, and especially when it comes to VoD(which it will be). —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:19, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::Fair point on Lock vs Leak. I was talking about hammer over axe, it's got just as powerful a two hit spike with a more powerful third hit if needed, and you could even go Earthshaker to be a fag at VoD. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:42, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::Hammers are too slow. Before you'd even crushing(=the big hammer damage), the elemental spike is already over, thus sb is on the target or the target is dead. Trees however have a 3/4th followup. I don't like hammers in these type of spike offended builds, trees r teh bomb. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:49, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::KD->Crushing is actually fast enough to get a spike through alot of the time in my experience. Also, if the Orb nerf sticks, isn't the viability of this hit pretty hard? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:56, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Another small thing - go with Shadow Walk and Harrier's Haste on the AoM, no aftercast on the shadowstep is gud. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:58, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::Harriers haste > Dash? Why? +10 damage ain't a big difference with a scythe. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:36, 18 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::Dash isn't needed, longer duration. Dash can work, but I prefer Harrier's. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:29, 18 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::Dash is 50% speed boost. That's pretty much the most leet way to quickly switch a target and avoid a preprot. You should spike around 8-12 seconds, so the recharge also matches. With Harrier's you have a time that you don't have a speed boost before spike. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 06:26, 20 April 2008 (EDT) ::::::::I have to agree. It's the easiest way to avoid a preprot, besides a shadowstep. [[User:RustyTheMesmer|'Rusty']]--RfBM 06:29, 20 April 2008 (EDT) :::::::::As I said, it's mainly preference. Maybe I just like big numbers. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 06:30, 20 April 2008 (EDT) This = win Discuss. [[User:Extreme| Extreme]]( ) 21:35, 21 April 2008 (EDT) :That ele would run out of energy in less than two minutes, unless he spent the majority of his time wanding. -Auron 21:37, 21 April 2008 (EDT) ::Which ele? You have 2. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 13:26, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Flesh of my Flesh i would take flesh of my flesh , deathpact signet sucks after the nerf.. :Nerf are temporary, if we'd judge them on this the whole build could be like; deleted anyway. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 09:40, 23 April 2008 (EDT) The RC Monk Changed prot=12+1+1 div=8+1 heal=10+1 -> prot=12+1+1 div=12+1--Relyk 22:30, 12 May 2008 (EDT)